His Secrets and Lies
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Tom Riddle tinha segredos e mentiras o suficiente para envolver à todos. CONTÉM SLASH.


**His Secrets and Lies**

Ginny Weasley era uma garota perceptiva. Poderia ser meio tola, e inocente _antes_, mas tinha aprendido o suficiente nos últimos meses. O suficiente para perceber que Harry estava agindo de forma estranha.

Não que O Garoto Que Sobreviveu não fosse uma pessoa dada a estranhezas (o que tinha sido aquele caso com a cobra no clube de duelos?), mas parecia diferente desta vez. Não saberia explicar por quê. Mais tarde, pensou que era _instinto_, _intuição_, e ela raramente estava errada. _Os Weasley_ raramente erravam nestas coisas, ou ao menos era o que se dizia.

E caso Percy – que não tinha um pingo de instinto ou intuição em todo seu sangue puro – não a tivesse obrigado a ir até a Ala Hospitalar, ela provavelmente iria mesmo assim. Harry tinha sido carregado até lá na noite anterior, e apesar dos sussurros dos alunos sobre ele ter sido petrificado, ela _sabia muito bem_ que não poderia ser o caso.

_Ela lembrava perfeitamente bem da noite anterior._

Não tinha visto Ron ou Hermione, e isto era uma boa razão para que suspeitasse que a melhor coisa a fazer era chegar em silêncio, sem chamar atenção para si. Por mais que ele mal a notasse, adorava Harry, e queria que ele estivesse bem, e queria saber o que tinha acontecido – e não teria chance alguma disto se perguntasse. Era preciso ser discreta, e parecia que a furtividade que aprendera nos meses com Tom ainda a impregnava.

Aproximou-se, pé ante pé, tentando escutar a conversa dos garotos.

Esperando que Harry estivesse bem, esperando que ele não tivesse aberto ou tentado usar o diário que vira entre suas coisas no dia anterior. Esperando, com todo seu coração, que ele jamais encontrasse Tom Riddle.

(Mas ele nunca estivera bem, na verdade)

(E, claro, aquilo provou ser uma esperança vã).

* * *

><p>Achar a oportunidade perfeita demorou algumas semanas, semanas capazes de torturar profundamente sua cabeça.<p>

Toda a história que ouvira, sobre como eles acreditavam que eram Hagrid quem tinha aberto a câmara secreta era tão tola que não sabia como alguém poderia acreditar nela – ainda mais Hermione, que era tão esperta.

Não podia deixar de se perguntar como Riddle conseguira fazer Harry confiar nele tão rápido – mas, claro, Tom tinha um charme absolutamente seu. Milhares de perguntas martelavam sua cabeça, e apenas uma pontinha de alívio.

_Eles não sabiam que fora ela_.

No final foi Lee Jordan quem lhe deu a oportunidade perfeita, criando uma grande distração na sala comunal apenas para quebrar a monotonia criada pela ausência de Fred e George, que estavam há horas treinando com o resto do time.

Era agora ou nunca.

Ginny subiu as escadas que levavam ao dormitório dos meninos, e, temendo que alguém chegasse, começou a jogar todas as coisas para cima, revirando roupas e itens, até achar o diário.

O maldito diário.

Colocando-o no bolso, ela desceu correndo para a Sala Comunal, ainda no meio de alguma confusão por conta dos Fogos do Dr. Filibusteiro que Lee soltara, que ainda voavam assustando as pessoas.

Ginny sentou-se no canto mais isolado e discreto e começou a chorar de puro alívio. Tinha recuperado o diário. Tom não poderia transformar Harry em um monstro. Estavam todos a salvo.

Suas lágrimas poderiam ter passado despercebidas em outros dias, mas desta vez, foram muito bem notadas.

"Olhe o que você fez, Jordan! Ginny está chorando! Você não sabe que não deve assustar os primeiro-anistas? Eu vou ter que te reportar!"

A voz de Percy era irritada, e Lee balbuciou desculpas. Ainda bem que Percy jamais tivera um pingo de percepção.

* * *

><p>Não demorou muito para que subisse e sentasse em sua cama. As cortinas fechadas impediam que qualquer um a visse. Teve medo, ao mergulhar a pena na tinta, mas <em>precisava saber<em>. Aquilo era importante, mais importante que sua própria segurança, que sua própria dor. Sabia que devia proteger Harry da malícia nas palavras elegantemente escritas.

Usando toda a força que tinha, toda a rebeldia que precisara para livrar-se do diário, todo o fogo que parecera estar se apagando dela, escreveu.

_"O que você disse para Harry?"_ Sua letra era firme e parecia demonstrar a raiva que sentia. Não deixaria que ele visse seu medo de estar novamente envolvida na vida dele.

_"Ele não está interessado em seus segredos, Ginny."_

_"Mas você está interessado nos dele. O que falou para ele?"_

_"Nada que você deva se preocupar, eu juro. Só mostrei para ele o que ele precisava saber."_

_"Você não contou sobre nós."_

_"Não"_ A resposta veio mais rápida que o usual. _"Estamos seguros."_

_"Você está seguro, não eu"_ ela retrucou, inteligentemente. _"Eu roubei o diário de volta."_

_"Eu notei isso, claro. Mas por que fez isso?"_ A diversão e a irritação de Tom eram óbvias.

_"Você não vai fazer com ninguém o que fez comigo. Menos ainda com Harry. Eu vou protegê-lo."_

_"Protegê-lo de que, Ginny?_

_"De você. Das suas mentiras. Dos seus segredos sujos."_

_"Eu não menti para Harry. Não me julgue desta forma."_

_"E o que então disse a ele? Uma história tola a respeito de Hagrid ter aberto a câmara secreta?_Nós dois sabemos que Hagrid não teve nada com isso."

_"Hagrid escondia coisas perigosas no castelo."_

_"Hagrid não é, nem nunca foi, o Herdeiro de Slytherin."_

_"Não, claro que não. Mas ele era um perigo."_

_"Você mentiu para Harry."_

_"É uma questão de ponto de vista. Eu apenas disse para ele o que era conveniente que dissesse."_

_"Como ele pode acreditar em você?"_

_"Da mesma forma que você, Ginny... Da mesma forma que você."_

_"Não. Harry não é..._ como eu_ tem mais coisa nesta história."_

_"Curiosa ao meu respeito, Ginny Weasley...? Eu posso lhe mostrar o que tocou Harry tão profundamente."_

A garota não respondeu. Sabia que estava indo longe demais. Sabia que aquele já era um risco desnecessário. O silêncio dela foi prolongando-se, e Tom tornou a escrever.

_"Quer ver o que eu mostrei para Harry?"_

_"Sim"_ respondeu, em um impulso tolo.

As páginas voaram rapidamente, e uma pequena imagem se abriu. Aproximando-se, Ginny descobriu-se dentro das memórias de Tom mais uma vez.

* * *

><p>Tom estava encostado na mesa do professor, de braços cruzados, e encarava outro rapaz a sua frente.<p>

"Ela morreu." O outro rapaz disse, em voz alta. "Encontraram-na morta, no banheiro das meninas do segundo andar."

Riddle continuava impassível.

"Estamos seguros" continuou o outro. "Ela não vai contar a ninguém."

Com um riso de escarninho, Tom finalmente falou.

"Você teve algo a ver com a morte dela?"

"Eu? Não! E mesmo que tivesse... Uma sangue-ruim de nada, quem se importa..."

"Myrtle era uma boa garota. Ela era inocente. Não merecia isso."

"Ela era uma sangue-ruim chorona."

"Pare de falar deste jeito" replicou Tom. "Você sabe que não deve usar esses termos."

O garoto silenciou-se por alguns segundos.

"Ela virou um fantasma. Se eu tivesse feito algo, ela certamente teria contado, não?"

Tom ergueu a sobrancelha, sem dar muita confiança.

"Ela disse que ouviu uma _voz de menino_ no banheiro."

"Não fui eu" insistiu o outro rapaz.

"Você jura para mim que não teve nada com isso? Por que raios ela estava no banheiro, afinal? Ou você também não sabe nada sobre isso?"

O outro garoto gaguejou, antes de falar.

"Eu falei para Olive que ela era contra nosso casamento. Eu disse que ela merecia ser atormentada por se meter em nossa vida."

Tom riu, uma risada seca, embora definitivamente estivesse achando graça.

"Então pediu à sua prometida esposa que aterrorizasse a garota até garantir que ficaria em silêncio? Contou a ela também?"

"Eu não falei nada _sobre nós_. Eu apenas falei sobre como esses nascidos trouxas abominam nossos costumes e..."

"É o suficiente, Avery."

O silêncio que se seguiu foi tenso. Avery parecia absolutamente confuso, e Tom irredutível.

"Avery?"

"Não é este seu nome?"

O silêncio retornou, ainda mais intenso e cheio de questões não respondidas.

"Eu não poderia te chamar de outra coisa, se não posso confiar em você."

"Tom... Eu juro, _juro_ que não tive nada a ver com isso... Merlin sabe que eu desejei que ela ficasse calada para o resto da vida, mas eu não chegaria a assassinar alguém..."

"Certamente seria um tiro que saiu pela culatra, já que mesmo morta ela parece capaz de falar o suficiente para nos arranjar problemas" replicou o monitor, ainda de braços cruzados.

"Ela não vai falar nada."

"Espero que sim... Caso contrário... Eu duvido que Olivie esteja disposta a abandonar seu bom nome por um garoto que não está interessado nela ou em qualquer outra mulher... A menos, claro, que você mude de idéia quanto a isso."

O olhar de Avery era intenso, cheio de sentimentos.

"Eu não vou mudar de idéia. Olivie vai ter que se adaptar a isso, seja qual for a opinião que tenha a respeito. Minha lealdade primeira sempre será _você_, Tom."

"Tem certeza?" perguntou o rapaz, parecendo subitamente mais tranquilo. "É um risco que estamos correndo, Alexander. Se nos descobrirem juntos..."

"Não vão descobrir." Cortou o rapaz.

"Se nos descobrirem juntos... Eu não sei se poderia suportar. Nunca tive ninguém antes de você."

A voz de Tom era suave, e Ginny quase pode acreditar no que via. Quase acreditou que aquilo era o que parecia. Mas conhecia Tom bem demais.

"Você nunca vai estar sem mim, Tom Riddle" respondeu Avery, aproximando-se. "Não vou deixar que nada nos separe."

Os braços de Tom descruzaram, e os dois rapazes se abraçaram com força. Avery respirou no pescoço de Tom como se aquele cheiro fosse sua vida, e pouco depois se virou, os lábios encostando nos do monitor.

"Nada vai nos separar" respondeu o moreno, agora com tranqüilidade. "Agora eu sei que posso confiar em você, Alexander... Você é inocente."

"Você pode confiar em mim com sua vida."

"Sabe... Pode ser que eu tenha que fazer justamente isso."

Os dois meninos tornaram a se beijar, com uma delicadeza que ela jamais poderia imaginar que Tom fosse capaz.

"Eu tenho que ir ver o diretor." Suspirou o garoto, claramente com pesar.

"Não faça tolices" aconselhou Avery.

"Farei apenas o que tem que ter feito... _Isso_ não pode continuar. Ela não merecia morrer, Alexander."

"Não, não merecia" concordou o rapaz. "Mas não faça nenhuma bobagem."

"Pode deixar, eu sei como me cuidar. E vou voltar para você."

Tom saiu da sala, obrigando-a a segui-lo. Ginny viu enquanto Tom conversava com Dippet, seu encontro com Dumbledore, a forma como encontrava Hagrid com seu pequeno bicho de estimação. Mas sabia que não era apenas isso, aquilo seria simples demais, tinha sido preciso demonstrar o quanto podia ser frágil, o quanto tinha segredos, o quanto era um protetor dos oprimidos, o quanto ele mesmo era um oprimido.

Quando voltou à sua cama, sentia-se ao mesmo tempo confusa e enojada. Aquilo era uma distorção completa. E sua curiosidade era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa.

_"Alguma coisa disto foi verdade?"_

_"Tudo foi verdade."_

_"Você e Avery...?"_

_"Avery me amou e esteve comigo sua vida inteira."_

_"E você?"_

_"Eu cuido de quem me ama, Ginny. Por isso eu acho que você deveria pensar seriamente em algo."_

_"No que?"_

_"Hermione Granger. Ela é sua rival. Harry gosta muito dela... E pode ser que em alguns anos..."_

_"Não."_

_"Tem certeza disso, Ginny?"_

Ela parou e mordeu o canto dos lábios.

_"Ela pode ter o futuro que você sempre desejou. E eu não gostaria que isto acontecesse, Ginny. Eu quero que você seja feliz."_

_"Não minta para mim, Tom. Você não se importa."_

_"Já disse. Eu cuido de todos que me amam. Cuidarei de você também. Eu _nunca_ abandono as pessoas que me são fieis."_

Ginny observou o diário, e as palavras foram desaparecendo, até restar apenas uma.

Nunca.

Nunca.

Nunca.

E os segredos e mentiras de Tom a envolveram mais uma vez.


End file.
